


How Demons fall in love

by GarrusLover17



Category: Blue fang (Adapted), Demon/human relationship - Fandom, Own original works, original charaters - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Humans, Multi, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: Millennia ago humans and demons made a contract which is held to the present day.Lathuza is browsing in an auction house and finds someone special.When Caprice trusts this kind-hearted demon her new life starts to begin with many new and exciting twists and turns
Relationships: Own Characters - Relationship, demon/human - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

How demons fall in love

Chapter 1

Millennia ago the humans of Earth and the Demon created an uneasy alliance; the Demons would help keep the peace while the Humans would aid them in their day to day lives. Currency is gold silver and bronze as a universal currency. Electricity, phones, computers and the internet have been established as well as cars and public transport. Flying coaches are the Taxi’s and are piloted by flying demons and used by demons and are used by both demons and humans. Women have equal rights and wear clothes of all styles (pants, dressed, bikinis, etc). Some demons often take a human mate by purchase, trade or sometimes meeting someone and falling in love, it is rare that they buy a mate and fall in love even rarer to be kidnapped. Some of the humans who are sold are housed in auction houses, others are tiny outdoor markets with very little shelter and food. 

One warm day in a large town an auction was taking place in the town of Telford in the United Kingdom; many Demons were wandering the auctions for new maids, cleaners and in some cases mates. One particular Demon was looking for a mate but he wasn’t interested in looks or their height he was looking for something else, he didn’t really know what he was looking for he had been too many auction houses nothing caught his eye. On an outdoor market, he approached a ferret faced man who was in need of a bath. “My Lord welcome feel free to browse our lovely ladies and our handsome men” he snivelled bowing nervously. “I am Lathuza are there more here?” he asked in a deep voice “yes lord Lathuza follow me” the man bowed leading him to a group in the back.

Lathuza a Demon of 8 foot 3, golden eyes, short spiral horns, short black hair, he is muscular, a long tail and is well dressed to make others feel at ease around him. After looking around the remaining humans he spotted a blindfolded human female in the far corner of the room her short hair appeared to be dark and her clothes were tattered, she was stood up looking straight ahead of her or so it appeared. “Why is that one blindfolded? Does she bare a scar or is she blind?” he asked approaching her. “No sir she told me that she is not to remove it” he frowned at her, Lathuza held his hand out. “can you see my hand?” he asked. “Yes Sir, I can see through my blindfold” she replied. “What is your name?” he asked. “my name is Caprice” walking back to the auctioneer he told him “I will be buying her now escort her to my coach now”. When he paid the man, Caprice was dragged to the coach to where Lathuza was waiting. The man walked away once she was delivered. “Please step into the coach and take a seat” he smiled placing his hand gently on her shoulder. 

Stepping in the coach she sat down opposite him, he removed her bindings from her hands. It was a long journey by air but they arrived at his house which was in the mountains on a small flat piece of land, away from humans and most Demons. A human servant opened the coach door. “Welcome back sir everything is ready per your request” he bowed as Lathuza and Caprice stepped out. “Good well done Kane I will take her to her room” Lathuza smiled. When they walked into the hallway Caprice was taken aback by how beautiful his house was, it was decorated and furnished, beautiful paintings and sculptures, decorated in relaxing colours and it smelled amazing. He led her to her bedroom “this is your bedroom take your time there are fresh clothes in there, I will come and get you in an hour” he smiled opening the door for her. The room was large with two wardrobes, a chest of drawers, a vanity, a large king-sized four-poster bed, carpeted floors and the en suite on the right as you walk into the room. Caprice walked to her readily awaiting bath and disrobed stepping into the bubbly water, then took her blindfold off and sank into the water completely smiling for a moment. Opening her eyes in the water she could see her hair wave in front of her growing lighter, emerging she grabbed one of the shampoos on the side and washed her hair sighing as she scrubbed hard.

Leaving it soapy she washed her blindfold then left it to dry, before washing herself thoroughly and rinsing her hair. Stepping out of the bath and wrapping herself in two towels and draining the water she headed to the sink to clean her teeth, but she kept her eyes closed then she started to get dressed. Putting on her underwear and a beautiful yet simple red dress she tackled her hair which had transformed into her normal hair colour of platinum blonde. Drying it and styling it she put on her clean and dry blindfold she was ready for Lathuza to turn up, a knock at the door was a cue to put her slippers on “Yes?” she called out the door opened as Lathuza walked in gasping at her, taking in her appearance. Caprice is 5 foot 6, platinum blonde hair, a slim figure with fair skin, below her blindfold he spotted freckles that he didn’t notice before. “You look beautiful. Please follow me you must be hungry” he smiled as she approached him; they walked towards the dining room there was a table with two chairs. ”This is my home and as of today yours as well, if you are wondering you are not my property. If you want to leave and start a new life you can” he told her.

They approached a small square table in a small dining room; she figured it was for household members and not a massive gathering. He pulled her chair out for her then sat in the seat next to her, for the first course they ate in silence a freshly made soup with some bread. Once he finished he asked, “Why are you wearing a blindfold?” looking up at him she replied, “My parents told me to never take it off, even though they are dead I still keep it on sir”. Lathuza laughed “you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ call me Lathuza you aren’t a servant, why did they tell you to not remove it?” he asked leaning on his arm. “They never told me I assume they thought I was ugly, I don’t even look in mirrors” she sighed. He lifted her face to meet his gaze “You are not ugly. Please take off your blindfold you don’t need to hide anymore” he told her as the second course arrived when Kane left. Caprice slowly took her blindfold off keeping her eyes closed for a second. When she opened her eyes she looked up at him to see him smiling widely, his face was human, with no facial hair only eyebrows, a scar above his lip, his ears are slightly pointy with piercings and his teeth have only four pronounced fangs and his tail dancing behind him.

He peered into her eyes astonished by them, “I know why they told you not to remove your blindfold. Your left eye is ocean blue eye and your right eye is emerald a very rare thing, I find you even more beautiful now than when I first met you” he sighed staring at her. A strong blush came across her face “no one has ever called me that” she told him as she had some of her meal. “I am shocked to hear that” he replied eating his meal. They conversed for the rest of their meal slowly getting to know each other, after their meal he gave her a tour of the house they had three human servants, two bathrooms and two en suites, five bedrooms one was the master bedroom, she also had a large bedroom with an en suite, dining room, kitchen, observatory, library, his office and various other rooms. It had got late he escorted her back to her room “I am down the hall if you need me” he assured her brushing her hair behind her ear. “thank you” he watched as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Caprice changed clothes for bed then looked at herself in the mirror, but she didn’t understand why he called her ‘beautiful’ shaking her head she went to her huge bed. It was so soft but supportive lying in the bed was wonderful something she thought she couldn’t have a bed of her own, staring at the ceiling she started to drift to sleep pulling the quilt over her. Hour’s later loud shouting was heard from downstairs it sounded like Lathuza and another demon, after a few minutes she jumped out of her bed and ran into the far corner of her room covering her ears crouching as low as she could. As soon as it started it was over and a slam was heard followed by the sound of a departing coach, her door opened revealing a bare chest Lathuza he noticed her in the corner of the room running to her he tried to comfort her. “Caprice it's ok there is nothing wrong, Sssh you won’t be harmed” he cooed picking her up in a bridal position sitting in the corner with her stroking her back and his tail stroking her arms.

She eventually calmed down “I didn’t mean to scare you, a friend came over for some help he is somewhat of an idiot and we tend to shout” he explained leaning down to see her face. “I was not expecting loud shouting, I usually get hurt when others are shouting so I hide sorry Lathuza,” she told him. Standing up still carrying her, walking to her bed “you won’t get hurt here I would protect you if that was to happen” he assured her placing her back on the bed. He went to leave then noticed how scared she was “do you want me to stay with you Caprice at least until you fall asleep?” he asked. “you wouldn’t mind?” she asked hesitantly, walking to the other side of the bed and lying next to her “not at all”. After an hour she fell asleep again he watched her for a few more minutes then left the room and into his own room, once he was in his bed he began to think of ways to boost her confidence.  
Caprice woke up early she got washed and dressed then looked outside, the mountain was beautiful with wildflowers trees and some wildlife she was amazed by what she saw. Lathuza was also awake and wondered if Caprice was, knocking on her door she replied “hello?” “May I come in?” he asked. Surprised she replied “yes of course”, when he opened the door he smiled at her looking out of the window “would you like to go for a walk before breakfast?” he asked as he approached. She smiled at the thought of a walk “yes please”, happy to see her smile he extended his hand which she took and they went for a walk. They walked through the forest he knew an area she would love and took her there, “this is my favourite place in the world” he told her moving a branch out of the way. It was a secluded meadow with a huge waterfall, wild fruit, plenty of trees, flowers, a small river, vines on a cliff and a perfect soft breeze blowing through.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open “I have never seen anything more beautiful” she gasped, “I thought so too until I saw you” he told her kneeling beside her. Shaking her head, she shivered “I am not beautiful, I wasn’t when you met me, and I am not now”. “why do you say that? You were a bit messy but you are beautiful” he asked touching her shoulder lightly, after a long silence she replied “no one ever called me pretty or beautiful not even my parents; it was always others who were called that. No one ever gave a second look at me only…” she turned slightly looking up at him “Only I looked at you twice, everyone has someone in this world it just takes time to find them. I find you breathtaking” he chuckled cupping her face lightly smiling warmly at her. He picked her up and walked to the waterfall “what are you doing?” she asked startled, stepping behind the waterfall and into a hidden cave where large natural crystals forms he put her down.

“Look in the crystal and tell me what you see,” he told her kneeling beside her again. looking up she flinched away from her reflection “please don’t flinch away from your reflection try again” he encouraged her. Looking again she took a moment “what do you see that makes you ugly?” he asked holding her hand in his. “I don’t know I always assumed it was my eyes” replying shyly “oh no, not your eyes. Nothing about you is ugly and your eyes are your best feature” kissing her hand lightly. meeting his gaze she couldn’t stop the blush or a single tear that fell down her cheek. “A tear of joy?” he asked she couldn’t find the words she just nodded, he stood up holding her hand and they walked back to have breakfast. When they entered the house they were greeted by the three staff members “good morning everyone how are you all doing this morning” Lathuza greeted. “We are well thank you how are you both Sir?” Kane smiled warmly “well thank you I will be leaving for work soon please help Caprice where she needs it,” he asked.

Sitting down for breakfast Caprice asked “what is your job Lathuza?” smirking he replied “I am a judge; I can see a person’s true intentions, fear, motive etcetera, and their mind when they are reliving the moment. Before I was a judge I was a police officer” he explained. “Are you a demon of justice or of truth?” she asked, laughing he replied “I am of both actually” he replied drinking his coffee. “I will see you this evening feel free to explore the house” he left the house peering over his shoulder as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter   
When Lathuza left Caprice began to explore the house, it was enormous and a bit of a maze three floors and she could only remember where the dining room, main hall and her bedroom were. After half an hour she found the servants in the kitchen “oh hello there miss are you lost?” Kane asked, rubbing her arm nervously she replied: “yes but I am happy I found all of you”. “Is something wrong?” one of the females asked, “oh no I just wanted to ask a few questions, I know Kane who are you two?” Caprice asked. “My name is Poppy, and this is my daughter Francesca we tend to the fires and cook and make clothes for the house”. “Nice to meet you all, my name is Caprice. How long have you lived here?” she asked “we have been here for forty years. He save our lives when we were 25 years old, another demon had us in his service but he was committing crimes of his own. Lathuza offered us the job he is a good man” Kane smiled at her and his family, “is this your first time being bought?” Poppy asked as she chopped away.

“I was bought once before as a cleaner but I was beaten for not removing my blindfold and resold,” she told them, “You are safe here Lathuza cares for those around him. He has protected us more times than we can count and we often get some days off, in our off time we can read books from his library and he sometimes asks us to join him for company” Kane explained. “Thank you for your time” Caprice smiled and left “Miss you really do have beautiful eyes,” Francesca told her, “thank you” Caprice replied walking away.

Early evening approached and Caprice had a better understanding of the layout of the house, she hadn’t gone to the top floor yet as she got distracted by the drawing-room and all of the artwork that was there. Lathuza came through the door and greeted her warmly “hello Lathuza how was your day?” she asked politely, approaching a sofa he replied, “Fairly good day thank you how was your day?” “It was ok a lot of exploring” she chuckled. “Did you draw all of these?” she asked smiling at him “yes just a hobby as well as some music and stargazing”, putting the pictures down she approached him “you want to know how I could sense your fear last night?” he asked. Looking up meeting the golden gaze she just replied “yes”, patting the seat next to him as he tried to think of how to explain it.

Sitting down next to him watching him intently as he explained “Demons have our own abilities like humans, but we all have the ability to sense fear, corruption, and innocence it is what makes us Demon I suppose you could say. Last night after my friend left I could sense your fear, but it was fear of getting hurt I could see your fear like it was happening to me. I gathered it has happened to you I knew I needed to calm you before your fear took a hold of you”. Smiling softly Caprice thanked him for helping her and explaining his abilities, “why were you so afraid of being hurt?” he asked bluntly one thing Caprice notice with Demons they could be very blunt. Getting a chill she decided to just tell him what happened to her in the past “when my parents died I was 16, I was bought and because I wouldn’t remove my blindfold I was hit regularly. One day he knocked me unconscious after an argument with another demon, next thing I remember he was selling me to the man you bought me off nine years of waiting”. 

Moving closer to her holding her lightly “I am sorry that happened to you” he whispered, “let’s have something to eat I am famished” he chuckled standing up still holding her close. Sitting down for their meal he kept looking at her, noticing this she asked “why are you staring at me?” setting down his fork he replied “as I said before you are beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life with you”, confused by the last part she frowned “the rest of your life with me? But I will die you are immortal aren’t you?” she asked clearing her throat. “Oh I haven’t told you, you know I didn’t buy you for a servant I bought you to be my companion and eventually my mate. When Demons find a human mate and have sex the human becomes immortal, we share our lives with them they don’t get any powers just a longer life. You can still be injured and get illness but like demons, you cannot die” he explained.

Shocked by what he said she sat in silence “Lathuza you want me to be your companion and your mate?” pushing her plate away as she stood up walking to the door. Rising from his seat approaching her kneeling behind her, he reached out his hand grazing her skin lightly with his knuckle. Caprice turned to face him, leaning closer he gave her a gentle reassuring hug. Wrapping her arms around him wanting to be closer, he gave a guttural purr making her giggle, standing up as he spun them around before looking back into her eyes. “Caprice do you know how demons find love?” he asked “no” she replied, “We find love by looking into another’s eyes. You are still a mystery to me but the blindfold made you more mysterious, and now all I want to do is to get to know you better” blushing Caprice replied, “you are a mystery to me too”. Ignoring the rest of their meal he walked them into the drawing-room and sitting on the couch Lathuza said “why don’t we start getting to know each other”, shifting slightly on his lap Caprice replied, “I would like that”.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other, Caprice learned about him how he climbed the ranks of the demon/human police and how he became a judge, as well as he sometimes is asked as a private eye in some cases. He told her his favourite books and film, board games and some music he liked and that his birthday was 28th August and he was 410 years old. Lathuza learned about how her parents died saving her in a rogue demon ambush, her education, what books she used to read, some music she liked and the most important thing for him her birthday 19th of July it was less than three weeks away she was going to be twenty-six. A clock chiming broke their conversation “wow we have been talking all night it is 11 pm, I think we should turn in for the tonight” he said sadly stroking her hair. “Do you have an early start?” she asked “no I start work at noon” he sighed, he stood up carrying her to her room kissing her on her cheek he bid her goodnight.

Caprice walked into her room and got ready for bed thinking of what he had told her, lying down she was staring at the ceiling again. ‘Companion and mate’ chuckling to herself that he chose her of all people to be his companion, not long after lying in bed she fell asleep in a safe home with good people. 

Morning arrived along with tapping on her door “come in” Caprice yawned stretching as she sat up, “good morning Caprice would you like to go for a swim?” a very chipper Lathuza asked. “Yes, I would like that” turning she saw it was 8 am grabbing her swimming clothes she got washed and dressed before meeting him in the lobby. “This way to the pool” he gestured holding out his hand, holding her towel closer to her she took his hand and followed him to the pool. The pool was outside overlooking a beautiful landscape above a thin layer of fog, “can you swim?” Lathuza asked “only a little bit never had much time to swim” she replied. Removing their robes he jumped into the pool creating a wave that drenched her in the cool refreshing water since she was already wet she jumped in as well resurfacing she couldn’t see a thing. A gentle hand removed her hair out of her face “there you are” he smirked, “thank you” she chuckled in embarrassment. 

They began to swim lengths of the pool Lathuza noticed Caprice was struggling slightly and aided her, swimming beside her he wrapped his tail around her waist for added support. Jumping in surprise she stopped holding the side of the pool “it's ok I didn’t mean to startle you, I thought my tail would support you” he explained sinking slightly into the water. “No it's ok it was surprising thank you,” she said “I’ll swim beside you help you if you need it” she smiled warmly at him and began to swim again with her companion by her side. They swam for an hour and a half before they stopped and decided to have something to eat, “after you” he gestured her to the ladder following behind her. Halfway up the ladder she slipped and fell backward Caprice was caught by Lathuza, “I got you” he chuckled stepping out of the water with ease.

Back on solid ground, she put her robe and slippers on as did he, “thank you for everything” confused by her gratitude he turned looked at her and asked “for everything? You haven’t been here long, is everything alright?” he asked in concern “yes I am alright it’s just, I feel safe here and wanted. You are one of a few people who want to spend time with me so thank you” she explained with a warm smile. Sighing in the content he scooped her up in his arms so she was eye level with him, “Oh you don’t have to thank me I am so happy I met you” he said. He carried her back inside she caught him off guard when she kissed his cheek, stopping at the stairs he couldn’t help the very wide toothy smile that spread across his face “you kissed me. Can I kiss you?” he asked blushing a slight shade of red she nodded, he kissed her on the lips delighted he was holding her so close.

The kiss was wonderful for the pair of them, breaking from their kiss he slowly walked up the stairs staring at her the entire way up. Putting her down in front of her room bowing kissing her forehead “I will meet you downstairs” she told him, she looked in her wardrobe noticing some pants that she liked choosing them and a nice top she went to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she got dressed and went down the stairs meeting Lathuza at the bottom, “what a fetching outfit” he commented as they walked to the dining room where breakfast was waiting for them. They conversed while they ate “have you ever laughed uncontrollably?” he asked out of the blue, “no I haven’t, to be honest, I don’t know how to” she admitted. Finishing his coffee he smiled “Well my goal is to find something that makes you laugh that much” he kissed her on her lips, “it may be a challenge” “Oh I like a challenge see you later I have to go to work” kissing her again as he left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the house reveals many things.  
Caprice and Lathuza grow closer.

Chapter 3

Caprice spent most of the day exploring the house, after a while, she went to the library to read finding a book she hadn’t read for years Black Beauty. Once she finished the book she put it back and searched for another but something caught her eye, a beautiful grand piano sitting on the stool she touched the keys feeling them beneath her fingers. Gently she pressed the keys listening to the sound they made, without realizing she was playing a song it was familiar. 

It was early evening when Lathuza returned home putting his coat away he followed the music finding Caprice on the piano; silently he approached standing behind her as she played. Listening to the music as she came to a stop “you play beautifully” he spoke sitting next to her, jumping slightly she replied “sorry I didn’t hear you come in” she spoke. Shaking his head he wrapped his arm around her “don’t apologise, who taught you to play?” he asked, “Nobody I just pressed a key and that song came to me I don’t know what it is though”. “Would you like some lessons? I can teach you” he asked tracing her arm, “I would like that thank you” Caprice smiled leaning on him. “We can start tomorrow I want to show you something,” he said while standing up extending his hand, taking it she followed him to the top floor she hadn’t explored there yet. 

“Welcome to my favourite place in the house, the observatory” he stood proudly as the door opened revealing a room full of star charts and a large telescope. Amazed by the room she stepped inside followed by Lathuza who was smiling widely walking towards the telescope, “do you come here often?” she asked looking at some of the pictures he had taken. “Yes when the nights are clear I love to just look at the stars,” he told her, “these pictures are incredible did you take them?” she asked. “Yes I have a friend who took some others as well we get together every now and then to compare” he chuckled sitting next to the telescope “ please come here for a moment,” he asked setting up the telescope. Standing next to him as he lowered it to her height “there take a look” looking through the telescope she saw what she thought was a star, “that is Mars a planet in our solar system” he told her. “That is a planet? I know there are 8 planets but I haven’t seen them before” “I can’t wait to show you more, I wanted to show you this before the storm picks up” he sighed saddened by the oncoming storm.

“What kind of storm?” she asked facing him now “a snowstorm it may last a few days I don’t know, I heard about the storm yesterday but this one could be bad. Are you afraid of storms?” he asked “no I was just curious” she smiled warmly making him relax a bit. Taking her hand he gave a tour of the floor, next to the observatory was an attic which was well organized to say the least, next to the attic was another panic room the house had four in total in case of an emergency. There was also another room that was used as a meditation room, with the tour complete they headed downstairs, “the lower floor is for the staff” he mentioned as they headed to the lounge. Before they entered the room a loud blast of wind made everyone in the house gasp loudly, “it may be a violent snowstorm” Lathuza mentioned as they walked into the lounge.

They both sat in armchairs where a plate of sandwiches and cakes awaited them with a fresh pot of tea, turning on the TV they learned the storm was going to last at least a day but it could last longer. While listening to the TV they enjoyed their meal switching the channel he found a stand-up comedy program, it was mostly humans with a few demons who had a go at making people laugh. “People think because we are demons we don’t have a sense of humour, it may be different but we do have one” he sighed “are some demons trying to be more human?” she asked. Turning to her he scrunched his face in thought “mm some are yes, some demons like me have a natural human-shaped face. But some demons try to emulate humans to make them more comfortable, however when we are in an argument with another demon the facade disappears and our true nature comes through” he explained.  
“Is that what happened the other night?” Caprice asked “yes I am a bit taller usually, my horns grow a bit more and I was shirtless because I am a bit more muscular than this” he admitted flexing his arm playfully making her giggle. Before either one of them could speak again a loud knocking was heard, they both stood up and headed to the door where Kane was opening it revealing a snowy demon who was holding an equally snowy human. Removing his hood Lathuza recognized him “Darios what happened?” he walked towards him helping him by holding the human, “we were on our way home when the coach had to land due to the weather. The sudden wind knocked Althea off the road she has been unconscious for over half an hour” he explained hanging up his robe. “I will get the first aid kit sir” Kane ran off “come on, follow me” Lathuza instructed heading upstairs followed by Darios and Caprice, opening the door next to Caprice’s room he places Althea on the bed.

“Excuse me, Miss,” Kane asked as he walked past with the kit, “Darios this is Caprice my companion, this is Darios a good friend of mine” Lathuza introduced. Darios extended his hand “pleasure to meet you this is Althea my mate, thank you for having us” he spoke warmly “you know you are welcome here let us leave Kane to it” Lathuza suggested as they walked out. They walked to the lounge Darios sat on the sofa as they accompanied the armchairs, Caprice took in his appearance his features were somewhat human apart from scalier skin, horn-like gills on his eyebrows and neck, his skin is a green colour and his eyes are a green/blue colour and his tail resembles a crocodile. “Caprice sorry If I came across as rude, you have amazing eyes” he smiled which looked quite funny. “It is ok sir and thank you” the demons laughed “you don’t have to call me sir, just call me Darios” “Darios and I go back years we were police partners” Lathuza explained. Kane walked in “sorry to bother you all Miss Althea is fine no injuries that are life-threatening, she may have a headache when she wakes up” he explained.  
“Thank you, Kane, will your family be warm enough tonight?” Lathuza asked “I believe so sir” he replied with a nod, excusing himself Poppy came in with a fresh pot of tea for everyone Darios thanked her as the three of them conversed. “I am sorry to say I am going to bed, have a nice evening” Caprice smiled as she stood up, Lathuza stood up and kissed her goodnight “goodnight see you in the morning” he smiled watching as she walked away. Caprice was ready for bed climbing into the soft warm bed was wonderful, thinking back to when she kissed Lathuza how soft and warm his touch was made her smile warmly. 

Lathuza and Darios were still talking “so where did you meet her?” Darios asked casually, sighing happily Lathuza replied “at a market she wore a blindfold something drew me to her. When I bought her and we were eating I asked her to remove it when she did and I saw her eyes I fell in love”. “Her eyes are stunning why was she blindfolded?” Darios asked lifting his cup, shaking his head Lathuza replied “that is a mystery her parents told her to never remove it and she kept it on until recently” leaning back into his chair. They stayed up for a few hours before they headed to their rooms “not sharing a room with Caprice?” Darios asked “no its early days, sleep well” Lathuza smiled flicking his tail at him. When Lathuza was in bed he couldn’t help but smile at the memory of their first kiss it was wonderful to fall to sleep to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice reveals her hidden knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many chapters coming up and many for other stories too
> 
> Thanks for reading

Chapter 4

A loud noise woke Caprice sitting up she looked at the time 4 am too early to get up, After a quick trip to the toilet, she climbed back in bed. Before she could fall back to sleep another loud noise came from outside, Caprice got out of bed and noticed Althea was wandering outside “What is she doing?” she thought. Putting on her robe and slippers she headed outside at the bottom of the stairs she noticed the front door was open and it was still very windy, running around the side of the house she spotted Althea trying to move through the snow. Calling her name with no response she ran in front of her and noticed something, she was sleepwalking “Althea you are outside we are going back inside now ok” Caprice told her. Taking her hand she carefully guided her back inside, once they were back inside she closed and locked the door and took her back to her room. “Go back to bed you are safe here” she assures Althea before heading back to bed, rummaging for a warm pair of socks she went back to bed the warmth of the bed easily put her back to sleep.

Waking up from a light sleep Caprice sat up wrapping the quilt around her, the house was cold she could see her breath. Lathuza knocked on her door “come in” she shivered he walked in, wearing a large thick robe “good morning it seems like the heating has gone” he sighed. “Morning I will put warmer clothes on today” she smiled as she shuffled to the edge of the bed, “I will meet you downstairs and see if Darios is awake” he spoke as he closed the door. Rustling through her wardrobe and drawers she found a nice warm outfit, a warm pink jumper, thermal pants fluffy socks and slippers. After getting washed and dressed she headed downstairs to the living room to a warm hearth and Kane and his family, “good morning everyone” she greeted “morning miss here is a cup of tea” Poppy smiled. Thanking her she walked to the window looking at the snow-covered landscape, noticing two power lines were down ‘that could have been the loud noises’ she thought to herself. 

Three figures caught her attention Lathuza, Darios and a dizzy Althea they greeted the room and were greeted in turn. “Breakfast is ready” Kane smiled leading them to the table “Kane I will have someone repair the heating and electricity today, you know you are all welcome to stay warm up here for as long as you need,” Lathuza told them. Kane nodded and resumed his morning duties it was a lovely full English breakfast with tea and coffee, “Althea how are you feeling today?” Caprice asked drinking her coffee. Althea looked up and sighed “No I feel off I can’t stay warm and I don’t know why” she admitted, Darios looked at her tenderly, “I think I know why, have you been sleepwalking for long?” Caprice asked. Everyone looked at Caprice with confusion “what is sleepwalking?” Darios asked tilting his head almost dog-like, “it is a condition human children get and often grows out of it but in adults, it can be underline for something else. But it mainly starts with an injury that needs to be addressed” she explained.

“How do you know so much about this?” Lathuza asked his face shining with amazement, “the auction house I was in had several people who sleepwalked and it was one of my jobs at night to guide them back and keep them safe” Caprice told him. “I haven’t sleepwalked as a child it does explain why I wake up in odd places around our house,” Althea said, “How did you know Althea was sleepwalking?” Darios asked “early this morning I heard a noise outside I looked to see Althea walking barefoot in the snow” she explained. Finishing their meal they headed to the game room but first Lathuza sent out some notes, Althea walked by Caprice and smiled widely at her “Thank you for telling me” she said as they sat down at a table. Lathuza soon joined them sitting with Darios who was shuffling cards “Caprice has a few surprises” Darios whispered, “Yes she has a few surprises we are still learning about each other” Lathuza sighed watching her for a moment. Caprice and Althea were talking about their past they both were previously in auction houses but Althea had many owners as a cleaner, cook, gardener, and farmer until Darios spotted her in field one day. She was parched and malnourished working on a hot day collapsing her human handler was about to strike her when Darios blocked the attack, the man was terrified and ran off knowing he was in the wrong.

Standing above Althea he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to a shady spot, giving her some food and water before carrying her to his house by the beach on a hill. They had been together for a year and fell in love, Althea lit up telling the story reliving how they met smiling widely in memory. After a few hours, the lights flickered on they knew this as the TV was blaring in the living room, they all went there and saw that the storm had passed but the snow was too deep for travel in the mountain region. “Flying Demons are lucky they can fly in and out” Lathuza snorted “It looks like coaches won’t be in use until tomorrow morning” Darios said sadly, after being reassured that they were welcome to stay he thanked them saying “we don’t want to be a burden” “You aren’t you know you are both welcome” Lathuza assured. The rest of the day was uneventful apart from the gas repair Demons visiting and doing their job nothing happened, during the course of the day Darios and Althea did some research on sleepwalking and how to deal with it.

Everyone was ready for bed Lathuza walked around the house and checked the locks like he always did, Caprice followed him as Darios and Althea headed to bed. Rounding the corner he gasped not knowing Caprice was there, “you are very quiet my love I didn’t know you were there” he smiled turning red she said “my love?” Lathuza didn’t realize what he had said but he didn’t regret it “that sounds really nice” she finished, walking beside him as they climbed the stairs “I shall call you my love more often my love” he chuckled. Outside her room he kneels before her “sweet dreams my love see you in the morning”, Caprice leans towards him kissing him on the lips “goodnight see you in the morning” she whispers as he holds her lovingly before heading to bed. Lathuza was lying in his bed sighing contently his feelings for Caprice were growing every minute of every day, he sensed her feelings were growing for him as well but maybe at a slower rate. Soon he fell asleep with a secret hope that Caprice was sleeping next to him soon.

Many hours later Caprice was woken up by knocking on her door, putting on her robe she answered it “Darios is something wrong?” she asked. He had a very worried look on his face “sorry to wake you I can’t find Althea, Lathuza said to get you” he explained “ok how long has she been missing?” she asked. Walking out of her room he told her she had been gone for about an hour “I think I might have an idea where she maybe if you find her remember don’t wake her”. As Darios and Lathuza searched the upper floors Caprice looked in the kitchen being careful not to wake anyone, after a few minutes of searching she found her staring at the embers of the hearth. “Althea let’s take you back to bed,” Caprice told her holding her hand and guiding her upstairs, opening the door to Darios’ room she heard hurried footfalls turning her head she put a finger to her lips.

They both nodded silently following Caprice as she put Althea to bed before they left the room, “thank you where was she?” Darios asked in a whisper “in the kitchen in front of the hearth” she replied sleepily rubbing her eyes. “Oh, I remember she used to sleep there with her friend before we met” he sighed, just before Caprice was about to say something Darios knelt in front of her and gave her a hug. Stunned she stayed still as he released her and let her go; “thank you for all of your help goodnight to you both” he smiled seeing Lathuza’s face almost scolding him as the door closed. He looked at her noting how tired she looked, “let’s get you to bed it's still late” he yawned what she said next surprised him “would you like to sleep together?” she smiled yawning as she walked to her room. His face couldn’t contain his happiness “I would like that” he said following her into her room, she was nearly in bed when he closed the door approaching the left-hand side of the bed he took off his robe then climbed into bed with her.

They were face to face in the bed he covered them up, he touched her cheek noticing she was quite cold even for a human. “Caprice are you cold?” he asked in concern “I am yes but I am ok” she whispered, wrapping his arm and tail around her knowing his own body heat will warm her through in no time. “Mm thank you Lathuza,” she said nuzzling into his chest within minutes she fell asleep he was about to drift off; before he did he kissed her forehead catching her scent that he hadn’t noticed before a melody of wildflowers. That scent was intoxication he hadn’t caught that smell before and was perfect to fall to sleep to.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice admits she wants to stay with Lathuza

Chapter 5

Lathuza was still holding Caprice in the embrace when they woke up, “good morning” he greeted letting her go from his embrace “good morning” she replied. Lathuza looked at her she looked warmer and seemed brighter; he watched her sit up in bed and was edging out of bed. He also got out of bed and put on his robe “I will see you downstairs” he spoke as he left the room, once she was washed and dressed Caprice headed downstairs and into the dining room where Lathuza was sitting at the table. “Are you ok?” she asked approaching him, looking up he nodded “I want to talk to you in private later” he sighed looking a bit down “alright is something wrong?” she asked. Before he could reply Darios and Althea came into the room, “good morning” they said in unison as they sat down at the table. 

Caprice sat down breakfast was porridge with fresh berries and tea, “sir the snow was cleared a few hours ago this message was posted before” Kane smiled as he left the room. “To the residents, we cleared the snow up to one mile surrounding your property you may now use the coaches. Signed Snow relief” Lathuza read aloud “we will book a flight out after breakfast,” Darios told them, after assuring them there was no rush to leave Darios told them they were grateful but wanted to give them some space. Althea was more herself today and was talking to the group, after breakfast she went upstairs to get ready “Caprice can I talk to you please?” she asked. Caprice followed her up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, “Caprice is sleepwalking a dangerous thing?” Althea asked in fear. Caught off guard she sat down and replied “no I used to look after sleepwalkers at the auction house you just have to take precautions that’s all. Like I said a doctor will need to assess you and go from there until then make sure all the doors and windows are secure, put bells or something like that on them so others can hear and help”, putting her coat on she sat down next to Caprice “I am so scared” Althea admitted “I know just know that Darios is there for you and I'm here if you need to talk” Caprice assured.

Walking down the stairs Darios and Lathuza were saying goodbye to each other, “Thank you for having us Lathuza” Althea smiled “anytime, Althea you know you are both welcome ” smiling warmly. The coach arrived “again thank you both, Caprice for the help, we will let you know what happens if you like” Darios said as they walked out the door “you don’t have to do that safe travels” Lathuza told them as they boarded the coach waving them off they went back inside. Lathuza walked into the living room slumping on the sofa sighing almost in relief, Caprice walked up to him “are you alright?” she asked “yes sometimes the smell of another Demon can be overpowering. We can get headaches especially in an enclosed house” he explained, “uh you said you wanted a private word with me?” she asked nervously.

Lifting his head he patted the sofa for her to sit down which she did, turning to face her “in two weeks we have been invited to a promotion party. He is a good friend of mine would you like to go?” he asked, Caprice let out a relieved sigh “yes I would like to go with you”. “Why are you so relieved?” he asked frowning at her, fiddling with her hands she started to get nervous again to the point where her leg started to shake. “I thought you were going to ask me to leave,” she told him, he brushed her hair behind her ear and knelt in front of her encouraging her to look into his eyes. “Caprice I will never ask you to leave, I don’t want you to leave,” he told her watching her face light up at the admittance. “I don’t want to leave either, I have been thinking about what you said and I want to be with you” she smirked, in a flash; he enveloped her in a warm albeit tight hug which she returned in kind.   
He stood up still holding her and moved to the drawing-room, sitting down on a much wider sofa his tail wrapped around her waist making her gasp in surprise. “Sorry” he whispered, “it’s ok just not used to it yet, it is nice to be held this way,” she said into his chest. They stayed embraced for over an hour not saying anything just holding each other, Lathuza decided to try and make her laugh by moving his tail to her neck and tickle her. Caprice began to giggle at the movement growing more frantic; pushing off his chest she started to laugh, realizing she was ticklish he began to tickle her all over with his hands. Her laughter was like music and soon he was laughing with her, a deep but warm laugh that vibrated through their bodies.

In desperation Caprice began to tickle him in hopes of some relief, starting with his chest, moving up to his arms and neck eventually she found his ticklish spots. His mid ribcage and his neck were the tenderest areas, with their combined laughter the whole house seemed to echo and the warmth seemed to grow with them. Half an hour of tickling and laughter they both admitted defeat both panting on their backs on the floor; Lathuza had recovered after a few minutes and was leaning over Caprice who was still panting on the floor. “I know one way to make you laugh, I will find other ways though,” he told her as she sat up, “I look forward to them. And I want to find things that make you laugh” she sighed leaning on his arm. Scooping her up in his protective arms he sat back down with her in his lap, “how do you feel?” he asked “odd like a weight has been lifted” she replied.  
“Your body needed an emotional release, bottled up fear, sadness, anger; laughter, exhaustion and even tiredness all build up. The more you vent them through laughter, crying and shouting the better you feel. I just wanted to hear you laugh and it was beautiful” he explained kissing her cheek lightly. “Did you know I needed to laugh?” she asked holding his hand lightly; squeezing her hand he replied “remember when I said we can sense fear and distress? I can also sense emotional turmoil like bottled up emotions. But as I said I wanted to hear you laugh, if you want to vent in any way even if it is anger find me you won’t upset me”. She went silent not knowing what to say but he knew she was grateful “is there anything you want to get off your chest?” she asked, leaning his head back he sighed “no not at the moment only that I am happy you are here” he smirked.

Sliding off his lap she twirled “I am happy to be here too” she giggled, he stood up and they walked to the living room to the armchairs. Putting the TV on they listened to the news holding each other’s hands happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support 
> 
> if you have any suggestion let me know.  
My other stories will be uploaded soon Christmas chaos haha
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

After four days Caprice had gained more confidence and was opening up more to people around her, “I am off to the courts would you like to come with me? We can go shopping later on if you like” Lathuza asked. “Yes I would love to” she replied heading upstairs to get her shoes on, she met Lathuza outside holding her coat for her and a warm smile. Putting her coat on they boarded the coach sitting next to each other, the journey was about two hours when they arrived in Omaha a beautiful city. They landed on the roof of the courthouse an incredibly beautiful house with a crowd of people outside, “this is one of many courthouses I come to I don’t have a set house I am needed everywhere” he told her.

They were greeted by two human security guards both seemed very relaxed around Lathuza, they headed to the judge’s chambers which were his office only, with a large desk, bookcases, furniture, globe, a TV, large windows and a door leading into the courtroom. Lathuza closed the door and started to get ready putting on his black robes and re-reading the notes, “You can watch the proceedings if you like” he told her as she put up her coat. “Do you come here often?” she asked sitting in a chair “every month or so the cases usually last one day but some can take days, if that was to happen with any case I will let you know in advance” he assured. After half an hour he was ready, kissing her forehead he headed into the courtroom; Caprice turned on the TV and watched the proceedings she found it fascinating how they respected him. 

After an hour Caprice noticed a man holding an odd box in the aisle; Lathuza came back into the room “Are you alright?” he asked “yes are you? What is that man holding?” she asked pointing to the box. Lathuza came closer to her and looked at the video “Edwards, Paloozo can you both come in here please” a human and a Demon walked in “yes sir” “detain that man he is holding a Demon suppressant in the court case, vent the room and release the antidote” Lathuza instructed. Nodding they left the room and handcuffed the man, “Well spotted, Love” Lathuza praised her as he went to review the notes. “What does the suppressant do?” Caprice asked sitting back on the sofa, “It dulls our senses makes us somewhat lethargic and susceptible to a false truth” he snorted in disgust. She remained silent as he continued to pour over his notes and everything the lawyers had said, finally he was ready “I won’t be long” he smiled as he left the room.

After half an hour the court was over and Lathuza was back with Caprice, “hey you didn’t have to stay silent when I was here before. I would have listened to you and have done my work I am never too busy for you” he assured her, putting his robes away they headed out to the high streets holding hands the entire way. They browsed some shops and bought some little things like figures, books, perfumes, aftershaves, clothes, and treats. They walked passed a formal wear shop “shall we?” Lathuza asked a nervous Caprice replied “okay”, they entered and was greeted by a very pleasant human “greetings come in and browse” he smiled. They smiled at the man and started to browse the attire Caprice browsed the dresses, some were extravagant some simple and tasteful then there was one dress that stood out.

In a rack of dresses was a knee-length dress light blue with purple, green and red lace, the torso had spaghetti string straps the waist had a beautiful silver bow. Lathuza approached her “try it on” he encouraged smiling warmly holding an outfit he was going to try on, picking up the dress they walked to the changing rooms they both went into individual rooms and changed. Caprice looked at herself in the mirror the dress was beautiful stepping out to look in the larger mirror, Lathuza was already looking in the mirror when he saw Caprice his jaw dropped “you look stunning” he said to her regaining some composure. “Thank you, you look great too” she replied he was wearing a cyan suit with a white shirt and cyan tie, looking into the mirror she couldn’t help to smile at the dress “Ah you both look wonderful,” the man said. “Thank you” they both replied “we will be buying them both” Lathuza told him, they both changed into their clothes and walked to the cashier he placed them into garment bags and asked if they wanted delivery. “Yes for as soon as possible please,” Lathuza told him as he paid and headed out.

Another hour and they were exhausted with shopping and headed home, in the coach Caprice held Lathuza’s hand “thank you for today” “you are very welcome you deserved to be spoiled” he chuckled. The journey seemed shorter than before as they talked the whole way home, getting out of the coach Lathuza paid the coachman and gathered the shopping as they headed inside. Upon opening the door they were greeted by the smell of a home-cooked meal; it smelled like a chicken with roast vegetables and freshly baked bread “welcome home” Kane smiled as he took their shopping. They walked to the dining room where their meal awaited them along with a fresh washcloth each to freshen up; they sat down and wiped their faces and hands before tucking into their meal.

As they were finishing their meal Caprice had an odd question to ask “Lathuza can I ask why Demons always smile?” he chuckled leaning back in the chair “it goes back centuries long before the contract was signed. Demons smile to make ourselves less intimidating as well as to try and put humans at ease, many of us just like to smile like me” he explained. “You seem to be smiling more I am happy about that,” he said, standing up Caprice held his hand “because you make me feel happy and safe” she smiled. Lathuza gasped softly at her pushing his chair out of the way and kneeling in front of her wrapping his arms around her, she returned the favour hugging his neck tightly and sighing softly. They parted from their hug and walked to the living room and listened to the TV for the rest of the evening. It got late and Caprice headed to bed “thank you again for a wonderful day, goodnight Lathuza” she smiled “you are welcome and thank you too. Sleep well Caprice” he replied as she walked out of the room.

He sat downstairs for a while lost in the memory of her in the dress, she looked incredible everything about her was infectious he couldn’t stop thinking about her. When he called her ‘love’ she blushed brightly, she was really starting to be more confident and more open which made him relax. Rising from his seat he went to bed but peeped into her room, sleeping soundly he left her and continued to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delightful barbeque brings unexpected surprises

Chapter 7

After three days they receive a note from Darios “My friends you are invited to a Barbeque tonight, we hope to see you” the message simply said. “Well I know what we are doing tonight” Lathuza laughed “is there anything, in particular, I should wear?” Caprice asked “no just comfortable clothes” he replied sitting next to her “why are you so nervous?” he asked holding her close to him. “You know I haven’t been to many social events, I don’t know what or if anything is expected of me” she admitted hugging him tightly. “Hey don’t be nervous, nothing is expected of you at all just be your normal, beautiful and charming self” he reassured hugging her in kind.   
She blushed at his words “do you want help with an outfit?” he asked tickling her with his tail, between her giggling he heard her say “yes please” he stopped tickling her and waited for her to catch her breath. Lathuza stood up offering his hand which she took and walked beside him as they climbed the stairs to her room, Caprice went inside first followed by Lathuza who sat down on the bed while Caprice opened the wardrobe and drawers. There was a lot of clothes some she hadn’t worn yet, she paired some clothes to him some he politely turned them down mainly due to them being too formal or too bold in colour. Eventually they found a nice outfit a pair of jeans and a lovely floral top “thank you for the help” she said putting the clothes to one side, “we will head out in about an hour I’ll go get ready” he smiled leaving the room. 

After a shower and getting dressed Caprice went to the living room, it didn’t take long for Lathuza to join her. He was also wearing jeans but a vest and a t shirt under his shirt, “are you ready?” he asked smirking at her expression of bewilderment. “Ha-ha I like to change my look every now and then” he chuckled “yes I am I just need my coat”, Caprice walked beside him as they left the room and to the main door. “You won’t need a heavy coat just a light coat” Lathuza told her grabbing his own light jacket; they headed to the coach sitting in the cool compartment before sitting in the cool compartment before the coach sped away.  
It was a somewhat lengthy journey but they soon arrived, thanking the coach driver and stepping out they walked up the path to a beautiful home. The building looked sturdy with vines and flowers’ climbing the house and fences, the path was gravel with signs of activity, the house was painted a warm purple colour. Lathuza knocked on the door when it opened he saw a flash run past him and tackle Caprice who fell to the floor, “You made it” Darios spoke approaching the door “hello am I missing something?” Lathuza asked as he helped Caprice stand with Althea still hugging her. “Come inside I’ll explain others will be arriving soon” Darios laughed, Althea pulled out of the hug and pulled Caprice and Lathuza inside with a huge smile. 

They walked into the garden with an amazing ocean view the barbeque was a light, there was a fire pit, stone table and benches as well as wooden ones and the air was refreshing. They all sat around the fire pit “well we took your advice and spoke to a doctor about my sleepwalking and found something out” Althea started, “Althea had a minor bleed on the brain which has now healed. The doctor said if we had left it any longer she could have died” Darios finished, “wow was it caused by the crash?” Lathuza asked “no it was a few weeks old. We figured it out I was in town and was pushed out of the way by a robber and hit my head I thought I was ok, shortly afterwards that I started sleepwalking. I might suffer from sleepwalking for a long time but we are managing it and have a new addition to our family” Althea said with a smile on her face. 

Caprice jumped slightly when she heard a light thud on the floor behind her, turning she was greeted by a hulking dog-like demon, dark silky fur, four glowing blue eyes, spiky spines on his back, a small stub of a tail and his teeth when shown glow brilliant blue. “This is Blue Fang, that’s his name and his species of demon. How are you today, my friend?” Darios asks. Bending slightly, Blue Fang sniffed Caprice and Lathuza “I am well thank you, are these the two that you told me about?” he asked in a gruff voice. Lathuza knew his kind well and was aware of their loyalty to those around them, he was not fearful of him but Caprice was a bit nervous. “Yes they are” Althea replied, Blue Fang almost purred as he sat between them smiling widely “I am happy to meet you” he sighed. 

“Blue Fang is my guardian if I sleepwalk he guides me to safety as you taught us, he also keeps us safe in hostile situations. I have sleepwalked twice since Blue Fang joined us” Althea explained “we don’t know how to thank you Caprice if it wasn’t for you…” Darios began. “Please you don’t need to keep thanking me I was happy to help and that you are alright now” Caprice interrupted, Darios and Althea respected her modesty and left if alone for a while smiling at her. Lathuza held her hand stroking his thumb over her knuckles; a knock at the garden door reminded them about the barbeque. Darios shot up to play host greeting his guests as they arrived, Caprice and Lathuza met with all the guests it was a healthy mix of humans and Demons. They were all friendly and had a sense of humour, in the crowd Caprice noticed someone from the auction house “Patty is that you?” she called out the dark haired human turned and furrowed her brow at Caprice, then smiled at realising who she was. “Caprice!” she shouted a little loudly before running to her holding her in a tight embrace “Oh its great to see you, when did you leave the auction house?” Patty asked pulling out of her hug, “not too long ago actually where have you been? you look really well” Caprice smiled.

Patty explained that she was bought by a Demon named Kaltz who is a winged demon; he bought her to help clean his house while he worked but then fell in love with each other. “Have you met Althea yet?” Caprice asked “No not yet” she replied as if by magic Althea appeared, after introductions and something to eat Caprice asked Patty if it was ok to tell her what happened when she was younger to which she nodded. “Patty used to sleep walk as a child and used to at our auction house” “really?” Patty smiled and replied “yes I did I used to do it as a child and stopped when I was 18 but sometimes I still do it. Have you just started sleepwalking?” she asked, Althea explained everything with Blue Fang listening closely.

After half an hour Lathuza showed up seeing a very relaxed Caprice staring at the view, “have you been abandoned?” he asked joining her with two plates of food. Looking up she smiled and sat down on a bench taking a plate he offered, “No I just needed a break from a sleepwalking talk” she began “patty who is sitting with Althea sleepwalks occasionally and we were in the same auction house she was bought a year ago”. Lathuza had been talking to many of his friends and making some new ones including two new human police officers, they ate their meal and he introduced Caprice to his friends. Every one of them greeted her warmly and made her feel welcomed, one asked about her previous owner that made everyone hiss at him. “I would rather not talk about it” she simply replied feeling a bit anxious, “excuse us please” Lathuza said taking her to the dance floor. Before she could protest he placed her on his feet and started a slow dance, letting the music calm her, he held her close rubbing her back as they let the music fade everything out.

Soon enough she stepped off his feet and started to move on her own, they smiled as they moved across the dance floor until the music came to a stop. Looking around they noticed everyone was looking at them, Lathuza thought it would make Caprice uncomfortable but instead she just smiled holding his hand in hers. They walked over to a bench and had a drink, “sorry about him he is my idiot friend. He means well but never really uses his head” he explained “is he the same friend you were shouting at when I first arrived at your home?” she asked “our home and yes” giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I need to get used to saying that” she chuckled kissing his cheek in return, “he didn’t really upset me he just caught me off guard” she assured him “he caught everyone off guard” he sighed. Darios and another demon approached and conversed with them for a few hours before more people joined the group conversation. 

When the sun had set everyone started to leave Lathuza and Caprice were saying their goodbyes to everyone when they were stopped. Darios ran to the cupboard and handed Caprice a very large box that was almost as big as her, “Open it” Althea smiled removing the lid she was stunned to see chocolates and a lot of them. “It’s a small token I know but we didn’t know how to thank you for all you done for us” Althea giggled, stunned Caprice replied “Thank you but you didn’t have to do this” “we know safe travels my friends and thank you for coming” Darios shook their hands and waved them off along with Althea and Blue Fang. Lathuza stored the package securely and boarded the coach and waved them goodbye as it took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all  
thank you all for your continued support.
> 
> all my stories have a long way to go and will be updated soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lathuza and Caprice take their trust to the next level  
and Kane and his family are given time off

Chapter 8

They arrived a little after 10pm both very full and sleepy; Caprice took the huge box of chocolates and walked inside where Kane greeted them. “Good evening Kane, you and your family take a few days off is their anywhere you would like to go?” he asked. Kane smiled and replied “thank you sir we were hoping to go to Spain I have a cousin there”, “I will make the arrangements it will still be morning there. The coach will be here early morning and get you there for noon if that helps” he smiled patting him on his shoulder. Kane took the chocolates and stored them in the cool room downstairs, Caprice and Lathuza walked into the living room slumping into their chairs sighing as they relaxed for a few minutes. Kane had returned after calling his cousin who had said they were more than welcome “Good how does four days off sound?” Lathuza smiled “Sir we appreciate it thank you” “I will book the coach have a good time for you and your family” he smiled as Kane walked away. “Have fun” Caprice smiled as she sat up “thank you miss” he smiled as he walked out.

Lathuza looked to Caprice “you don’t like praise much do you?” he asked stroking her cheek, “I am just not used to it” she replied smiling softly. He understood that “I am just going to write a note and get changed I won’t be long” he told her, “I need to get changed as well” she replied realising her jeans were a tad constricting. She got to her bedroom and changed into a loose fitting pair of pyjamas that were very comfortable and her robe and slippers, when she left her room Lathuza had also changed and was walking to the stairs. “Nice to be comfortable isn’t it, love?” he asked with a sigh, “yes it is especially after a large meal” she replied walking beside him back to the living room. 

They sat down in the chairs and turned on the TV channel flicking until they found something to watch, “Thank you for teaching me that dance before” Caprice said to Lathuza “anytime I'm glad you enjoyed yourself” he smiled widely. “I am glad I am not at work tomorrow” he sighed slumping in his chair, Caprice took his hand in hers giving it a squeeze “a day in just the two of us. Sounds lovely” she giggled, they sat watching a cheesy adventure movie before they decided to call it a night. Lathuza stood up then suddenly became nervous he wanted to wake up to Caprice in his bed so he asked, “Would you like to stay in my room tonight? Nothing has to happen!” he assured, his voice becoming somewhat strained wringing his hands together. Caprice walked up to him and took his hands in hers smiling up at him, she blushed a bright red as she replied “I was hoping you would ask”.

He bent down and scooped her up in a bridal position as he walked to his room; he opened the door less than gracefully and placed her on the huge bed that was not a four poster. There was a walk in wardrobe, dressers, beautiful lavender curtains, a rug in the middle of the room, a large fireplace that wasn’t lit, and the walls were decorated with a forest landscape that looked hand painted, there was a bookcase on the wall that had a small collection of books and a vanity table was also in the room that looked barely used. “Which side of the bed do you sleep on?” she asked her eyes following him around the room, “I usually sleep on the left. Before we get into bed there is a small thing we have to do it’s a demon tradition when a human sleeps in a Demons bed” he started. “We have to take each other’s robes and inhale each other’s scents, and feel another’s energy to ensure a peaceful sleep and a union as well as establish trust” he finished standing in front of her. 

“Why didn’t we do this before?” she asked “we slept in your bed you invited me, I am inviting you into my bed now” he smiled his eyes softening as he watched her. “How do we begin?” “I take off your robe, then you take off mine” he simply said. Lowering his hands to her belt pulling it slowly until the robe became loose; he tentatively put his hands on her robe then slowly pulled it down off her shoulders kneeling as he continued. Once free Caprice did the same pulling the cord and slowly removed his robe, even with him kneeling she had to stand on her tips to pull his robe down from his shoulders which he chuckled at. When his robe was completely removed he held her hands in his bringing her wrists to his nose and inhaled deeply, holding his breath before letting it out slowly he leaned in and inhaled her hair deeply making her shiver slightly. Letting the air escape his lungs he encouraged her to do the same.

Caprice took his hands in hers and mimicked him bringing them to her nose and inhaling deeply and holding her breath as he did. her mind raced with his scent he smelled like old spice with parchment and fresh grass, slowly letting her breath out she looked up at him to see the top of his head inhaling his scent again filled her with a warm comforting feeling a sense of home. Once she let her breath out he moved closer to her ducking his head to her neck, he opened his mouth placing his teeth over her jugular feeling her pulse through his fangs. Caprice stilled herself placing her hand over his heart feeling his heartbeat pulsing through her hands and through her entire body. They stood there not saying a word just feeling each other’s energy, Lathuza moved his hand placing it on her heart within moments their breathing was in sync.  
They stayed like that for a while before breaking off looking into another’s eyes, “I feel different” she whispered “we have synced faster than I thought we would. I thought it would take longer” Lathuza smiled holding her close to him, still holding her they climbed into bed. When Caprice placed her head on the pillow which was huge she sunk into it, “oh are you alright? Is it too soft” he asked “ha-ha it is a bit too soft but I am alright” she giggled sitting back up. Lathuza headed out of the room and returned with her pillows that were a bit smaller, he grabbed the other pillows and threw them at the door putting her own down “better?” he asked “yes thank you” she sighed leaning into his chest.

He couldn’t help the happy moan that escaped him as he held her close to him, “are you alright?” she asked “oh yes just holding you is wonderful” he admitted. Before too long they fell asleep holding each other, both of them had a smile on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lthuza and Caprice learn something about her  
caprice recalls her parents

Chapter 9

Lathuza woke up late in the morning he stretched then sighed to see Caprice still sleeping next to him. He was so happy that she stayed with him all night; she started to wake up stretching before seeing Lathuza smiling at her. “Good morning Love” he greeted warmly brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes, “good morning” she replied cuddling closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her he got distracted “what are you doing?” she asked “counting your eyelashes” “why” she asked in amusement “why not” he replied simply. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms before he broke the silence, “are you hungry?” “A little bit” Caprice replied “same here I will make us something,” he said. 

He sat up bringing Caprice with him “I will have a wash and meet you downstairs” she smiled letting go of him. Caprice left the room while Lathuza had a wash and headed to the kitchen, he thought of what to make after a few minutes he decided bacon and eggs with coffee. Caprice left her room and was greeted by the smell of burning, rushing downstairs she found a flustered Lathuza trying to fan away smoke cursing under his breath in a demon language. She walked up to the stove picked up a pan lid and placed it over the overly cooked bacon before moving it off the flame and turning the heat off. “Thank you, I used to be a fair cook before I got sloppy” he explained apologetically, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face “why don’t we cook together” she suggested.

He threw the bacon in the bin and replied “that may be wise” “don’t forget fun” Caprice added; his smile widened showing his fangs. After cleaning the pan they began again Caprice took the lead making lovely crisp bacon, Lathuza made the eggs saying it was easier than bacon. When breakfast was ready they decided to eat in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice each they ate their meal. “that was the most enjoyable meal I have had in years” he sighed “how long has it been since you cooked?” she asked he was silent for a while before answering “almost 200 years I should pick cooking up again I remember having fun with it” Lathuza admitted taking a drink. “Where did you learn to cook?” he asked her facial expression softened “my mother taught me how to cook, I used to help her with gatherings I can still hear her singing when things were going well. When things were going bad she would scream in Spanish that’s usually when I took over” Caprice told him.

Lathuza was watching as she told the story seeing her eyes fade in memory, he held her hand bringing her back to the present “are you alright?” he asked in concern. “Yes thanks it has been a long time since I thought of my mum” she replied, a thought came to him “what is your family name?” he asked “Mejia” she replied. “Caprice Mejia what a beautiful name” she blushed brightly “no one has called me by my full name in a long time”, “do you have a last name?” she asked “no I don’t officially, though some demons go by a created last name to make humans comfortable. My name is just Lathuza” he explained “I never knew that about demons” Caprice told him, “when demons marry a human they often take on their mates last name. Would that be alright with you?” he asked stunned for words she took a few seconds before saying “yes of course” he let out an overdramatic sigh making her laugh.

They put the pots in the dish washer and went into the game room; Lathuza asked Caprice if she would like to learn chess to which she was eager to learn. After two hours of teaching her the game they played a real game, the game lasted an hour with Lathuza winning “I will beat you next time” Caprice smiled putting the chess pieces back. “I bet you will” he chuckled helping with the chess pieces, their hands touched making them both smile. All of a sudden Lathuza’s face turned to shock pulling his hand away he ran out of the room leaving Caprice confused, she put the last piece back and ran after him.

Not long into her search she found him in the library with his nose in a book, he looked tense Caprice walked closer to him, when she was in arms length he turned to face her. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked, “no it isn’t anything you did I promise. It’s something I did” he assured her. She frowned and stepped closer “what do you mean what have you done?” she asked, he took a deep breath and folded his hands together “last night when we did the trust ritual it was the first step to create a bond between us. It’s only a minor bond but I felt something through the bond, you are susceptible to my pheromones and I am so sorry, I didn’t know” he explained lowering his head. Caprice stood right in front of him making him look up “you have pheromones?” she asked, “Yes they are spread by touch and aren’t normally picked up by humans”. “How do you know I am susceptible?” she asked “I could feel it through the bond” Lathuza told her, “Lathuza why are you so worried?” Caprice asked “because you may be feeling my feelings towards you and not your own feelings” he said standing up and walked away. 

Caprice could see his concern “when we first met and you asked if I ‘could see your hand’ do you know what I felt?” she asked “fear? Concern?” he replied “no silly I felt safe, for the first time I felt safe around someone and you didn’t touch me then” she said. Lathuza turned to face her looking amazed “If you are so worried about your pheromones affecting me is there someone we can speak to?” she asked he frowned slightly thinking then he smiled, “yes I will book an appointment see if we can get in today” he walked off with Caprice following him. He called someone over the phone and made an appointment “Okay thank you we will be there in one hour” he smiled, then he called for a flying coach and they both got ready.

In the coach he told her about these specialists both Demon, which they had been researching pheromones and the effects on humans. When the coach landed they exited “thank you” Caprice said to the demon as did Lathuza and they walked towards a university. They were greeted by a female green scaly demon and a male blue demon, both of them looked excited to see Lathuza and Caprice shaking their hands. “Welcome please follow us so we can talk in private” the blue demon spoke leading them to their office on the 4th floor, it looked like a typical hospital setup apart from a lounge area with books, games and a huge TV, with a mix of human and demon students and doctors. Their office reminded her of an old high school science lab, they all sat down and explained the situation they were excited to see Caprice with her eyes. “We have had a few volunteers with bicoloured eyes but none recently, shall we get started?” they asked Lathuza and Caprice nodded and proceeded to the first test. 

“My name is Dajah by the way” the blue demon smiled, “I am Guha” the green one said “this test is to gauge your pheromones and how much you produce with touch and how much you can absorb” Dajah explained. “Lathuza touch my arm” Guha asked “And I am going to hold your arm and see how much you absorb, my pheromones can make you tired” Dajah explained to Caprice. They began their test it took only a few minutes before results started to show, Guha started to become a bit flirty with Dajah which Caprice found funny to watch. Caprice was starting to feel very relaxed and began to feel tired, “OK I think we have what we need” Dajah said releasing her hand and handing Caprice some cold water and a damp cloth. He wiped her arm with the cloth “you should be feeling less tired now” he explained, “now we are going to test your pheromones directly on Caprice. This patch will show us how much you absorb from Lathuza” Guha explained putting a patch on her other arm, Lathuza switched seats so he wasn’t stretching over her. 

After a few minutes he let go and the doctors analysed the results, “well we can confirm that Caprice is susceptible to some pheromones including yours Lathuza but not to the point where it is clouding her own judgement. Caprice, can I ask as a child where you blindfolded?” Dajah asked, frowning she replied “Yes how did you know?”“many demons try to abduct people with bicoloured eyes to sell on the black market for experiments and in rare cases, forced marriages your parents were protecting you so you couldn’t be used” Guha explained. Caprice’s heart sank “my parent’s never told me that” her hands covered her mouth and she began to cry, Lathuza wrapped his arms around her comforting her lovingly.

When she calmed down she was given a tissue, “to alleviate your concerns Caprice this bracelet will reduce the effects of Lathuza’s pheromones in time however like all humans you will become immune to his. The blue gem absorbs the excess and when you are immune it will become solid orange”, Dajah said putting it on her left wrist “thank you both what do we owe you?” Lathuza asked “200 gold” he paid and the pair walked back to the coach. The journey home was quiet “are you ok?” he asked wrapping his tail around her waist, giggling she replied “yes just wish they would have told me” she sighed holding his hand. “I suppose it was their way of protecting you, maybe they didn’t want to frighten you” he said opening the door. Thanking the coachman they headed inside “I will be back in a minute” Lathuza said as he headed downstairs, Caprice walked into the living room soon she was joined by Lathuza and the huge box of chocolates given to her last night. “Chocolate always makes you feel better” he said sitting next to her and putting the box on the coffee table.

Caprice took the booklet and looked at the chocolate selection, “what chocolates are there?” Lathuza asked sitting beside her and looking at the booklet himself, “uh a lot help yourself” she replied “you should have the first one” he smiled tickling her with his tail. Caprice jumped and started laughing “ah I won’t get used to that” she managed to get out “good I love your laugh” giving her a cuddle. “Do you feel better after talking to the two doctors?” she asked rubbing his arm, “yes I know they said that ‘it won’t cloud your judgement’ but I am still happy we went” he admitted. Caprice reached for a chocolate then put it in her mouth her face caved in “are you alright?” he asked leaning forward and rubbing her back, she nodded “yes that was REALLY sour” she replied through squinted eyes. Looking at the booklet he picked the same one she did and ate it with the same result, “lemon tart” the booklet said “they weren’t kidding” Caprice said they both reached for one that sounded promising strawberry swirl which was a much nicer chocolate.

The day progressed and they were winding down in each other’s arms to a film on the TV then the phone rang, “hello. Yes this is he. Tomorrow morning what time? Yes I will be there, how long are the proceedings? Alright see you tomorrow Fodaan” Lathuza said putting the phone down, “Love I have to be in work early morning tomorrow and I could be there until late in the evening” he explained. Caprice turned to him “it’s ok I understand, is it a big case?” she asked “Yes I have been on reserve for this case for over a year” he said, “what time do you have to be at work?” “I have to be there at 8 am as the courthouse will be on lockdown and aired so you could watch it you wanted” he smirked. She told him she would and they watched the rest of the film then turned in for an early night, “would you like to stay with me again tonight?” he asked “yes I would do we need to do another ritual?” she asked “no not tonight” he chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice surprises Lathuza with a home cooked meal  
Lathuza makes an odd confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought i had posted this  
sorry everyone chapter 11 is on its way almost ready  
many more chapters to come

Chapter 10  
Lathuza woke up at 6:30 and headed for the shower it took him less than 15 minutes to get ready. Caprice was still asleep and he didn’t want to disturb her, sneaking out of the bedroom he went into the kitchen and prepared a breakfast tray then wrote a note and left it on the bed side table before heading to work. Caprice woke up and turned to see the tray, it was a fruit salad, orange juice and the note.  
“Good morning Love I didn’t want to wake you. I will call you this afternoon when we are on break; I look forward to seeing you tonight. Love Lathuza.

After eating her breakfast she put her tray on the landing and headed for a shower, after getting dressed she made the bed and headed to the kitchen. She spotted a TV downstairs and turned to the court channel, it showed a room filling with people and human and demon police around two of them she recognised. ‘Since he is going to be there all day I’ll make some food from scratch’ she thought with a happy smile, running to the pantry she got the ingredients to make, tortilla Espanola, cuchifritos, Tapas, paella, salad, tortilla’s and for desert apple and rhubarb crumble. It was going to take many hours to cook it all but it would be fun, she started to chop the vegetables soon she heard the bailiff say “Order all rise”. “This case is about human smuggling to the demon realm, from the human realm which is against the contract. Winaz how do you plead?” Lathuza asked a grey demon with a burned face. “Not guilty your honour” he sneered his two tails flicking behind his head, there was shouting and jeers coming from the courtroom and they were silenced by Lathuza.

After five straight hours Lathuza called for a break and left the room, Caprice put some pots in the dishwasher and put things to cool down. Walking upstairs the phone started ringing “hello?” Caprice asked, “Hello my love, how are you?” Lathuza asked his voice strained and tired. “Hello handsome I am alright how are you?” Caprice asked, “I am drained and in need of some air. I am reviewing the notes now and then I will make my judgement, what are you up to?” he asked “well I have a surprise for you when you get home, I hope you are hungry” Caprice replied with a cheeky smile. “Oh? I am hungry I cannot wait to see you, I should be home in about 5 hours, see you soon my love” he said “see you soon” Caprice replied putting the phone down and went back to the kitchen.

Caprice started to place the meals into serving dishes and took them to the dining room, placing them on the table and keeping them covered them before Lathuza was due back home. When everything was placed she went upstairs to have a quick was and change her top, going back downstairs she heard the coach land and then depart. “Welcome home Lathuza” she greeted walking up to him, “great to be home” he replied kissing her lightly, he inhaled deeply “what is that smell?” he asked. “That is dinner I have been cooking” she smiled leading him to the dining hall, he looked at the feast before him “you made all of this? It looks incredible” he smiled “yes I did it was easy to make” caprice blushed. Lathuza knelt down and kissed her on the cheek making her blush even more, “you are incredible” he whispered “let’s eat before it gets cold” she said walking to the table.

Before she got to her chair Lathuza pulled out her chair “you didn’t have to do that” she chuckled, he gestured her to sit which she did “it is only polite my love” he said kissing cheek again before sitting down. They began to eat in between bites they spoke about their day, Lathuza told her about how he came to his judgement and that the Demon was going to lose all of his powers and his immortality, Caprice told him about all the cooking and how it made her feel at home and that she missed cooking. “You can cook anytime you like” he assured her, “this is all so delicious” he smiled wiping his lips with his napkin. “I hope you have room for desert I made an apple and rhubarb crumble,” Caprice said, “oh I wish I had known but I am allergic to rhubarb,” he told her “oh it’s ok we can have something else” she replied a bit saddened. “I am sorry” he said “don’t be I should have asked, is there anything else you are allergic to?” she asked taking his hand “no my love. We could try some of those chocolates if you like” he suggested taking her hand, smiling widely she said “that sounds better than the crumble”. 

They took the plates downstairs and stored the unfinished food into containers and put the pots in the dishwasher, “Are you allergic to anything love?” Lathuza asked as he put the dishwasher on. Caprice thought for a moment “no I don’t think I am allergic to anything” she replied, he picked her up holding her lovingly “thank you for a wonderful meal” he said “you are welcome” she replied with a blush. “Can I ask you something?” Caprice asked looking into his golden eyes, “anything my Love” he replied “why do you tickle me with your tail all the time and not with your hands?” she asked. Caprice noticed his cheeks became darker as a toothy smile appeared, “you promise not to laugh?” he asked as they walked up the stars to the living area Caprice was holding the box of chocolates. “I promise I won’t laugh” she told him, they sat down on the sofa and put the chocolates on the table. “I forget my strength especially with my hands” he admitted, “why would I laugh about that?” she asked holding his hand. 

“Caprice I am over 400 years old and I have trouble forgetting my own strength,” he said sounding a bit agitated but not towards her, “humans forget their strength all the time. I often forget my strength it is natural, I trust you with my life” Caprice told him tracing his hands lightly. “A few years ago there was a fire in our auction house and I was trapped with several others, I saw a window and I managed to break it. Some of the older ones could climb out of the window but there was one who couldn’t climb, I grabbed her arm in a panic and got her out I followed her and learned that I had broken her arm. She forgave me but in that one second it took for me to grab her I lost control of my strength” Caprice explained, Lathuza looked saddened to hear about it “what happened to her?” he asked. “Because she was young she was adopted by a human couple who own a bakery ‘Little light bites bakery’, as far as I know she is still there” she smiled “Oh I have been there! About a week before I met you, their bakery is famous they are the best” he smiled.

They stayed on the sofa and watched TV for the rest of the night eating chocolate and having conversations about everything. “Would you like to sleep with me again tonight?” he asked “yes if that is still ok” she told him, she turned to face him before he could reply “of course its alright” he smile. “Lathuza I am going to tell you something now I wanted to tell you yesterday, I decided I want to be with you if you will still have me” she told him. Lathuza’s face was beaming “Oh Caprice of course I still want to be with you” he wrapped his arms around her tightly and so did she they were both so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice and Lathuza visit her old friend.
> 
> Visiting her old home unlocks a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not publishing this earlier   
2020 was not a great year, personal and family matters became overwhelming.
> 
> How demons fall in love is still going strong  
and my other stories
> 
> happy 2021

Chapter 11  
Caprice woke finding Lathuza not in bed with her, getting up and putting on her dressing gown she went looking for him. She searched everywhere and couldn’t find him she was getting worried.

“where is he?” she said aloud turning around she nearly screamed when a poof of red smoke appeared in the hallway.

From that smoke came a very buff Lathuza “Caprice, are you alright?” he asked approaching her.

“I am fine. I was worried I couldn’t find you” she told him. 

He smiled lovingly and changed to his normal form taking a deep breath. 

He bent down and picked her up giving her a warm hug “sorry to worry you, I had an urgent meeting to attend to in the demon realm I thought I would be back before you woke up” he told her. 

They headed back to his bedroom and noticed the time 3am “lets try and get some more sleep” he suggested. 

“I think that is a good idea” Caprice replied as they got back into bed.

They woke up at 8am and began to get ready “let’s go to the bakery” Lathuza said.

“Really?” Caprice asked 

“of course we will make a day of it. They left the house and headed to Washington it was a relatively long journey “Can I ask where in the world we live?” Caprice asked. 

“Did I not tell you? We live in Canada” he replied.

They decided to learn a bit more about each other “When I saw you this morning and you were bulkier, does that happen only when you are mad?” she asked him. 

“Well that is the main reason, but it happens when I am being defensive, protective and ahem…. Aroused” he said blushing slightly; Caprice also blushed “Good to know”.

They arrived in Washington and headed to the bakery, it was nice to stretch their legs “We aren’t too far away” Lathuza said walking towards the shop.   
Rounding the corner they spotted the bakery “it is so cute” Caprice squealed. 

Lathuza couldn’t help but chuckle he thought it was cute to hear her squeal. They approached the bakery and were greeted by a delightful smell of freshly baked goods, inside there was a bakers buffet there was bread, scone, croissants, cream cakes, custard pies and many more. 

There were a few people in the bakery after they were seen to the older woman asked “may I help you”. 

Caprice was nervous and replied “hello I am here to see Pat is she still here?”

“Pat darling someone is here to see you!” she called. 

in minutes a young teenage girl appeared when she saw Caprice her face dropped. 

“Caprice is that really you?” she asked coming around the counter. 

“yeah it’s me” she smiled Pat wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“Oh it’s great to see you, Mum this is the one who saved me” she introduced. 

“It is wonderful to meet you” she said bringing Caprice into a hug. 

“I assume you are her mate?” Pat asked. 

Caprice blushed “he is but he is also my saviour. Pat this is Lathuza, Lathuza this is Pat” she introduced. 

He bowed then took her hand “a pleasure to meet you” he said very gentlemanly.

“This is my mother Lara” Pat introduced “nice to meet you both” she giggled.

They spent a few hours talking and sampling some of the baked goods. 

“I am sorry but I have to get back to work it was great seeing you again” Pat bid goodbye.

Caprice waved goodbye and watched as her friend went back to work with her mother, “Are you alright love?” Lathuza asked taking her hand in his.   
She shook her head and looked at him “can we go to my families’ home before we go home?” she asked. 

“Of course my love” he smiled. 

They stood up and paid for the food then left the shop “Caprice here is my mobile number” Pat smiled and went back to work  
.   
They headed to the coach rink it was a quiet journey there but it was nice. 

“Where are we going?” the coach demon asked “Spain, Almeria by the docks” Caprice told him.

“Express please” Lathuza insisted then boarded with Caprice. 

“We will be there in 1 hour” the Demon said. 

“Are you sure you are ok?” Lathuza asked

“Not really I just need closure” she said honestly 

“We will get it” he smiled wrapping his arm around her.

The coach landed when the door was opened they were greeted by fresh sea air, “I missed this smell” Caprice smiled holding Lathuza’s hand.

He paid and asked “Which way to your family home?” 

Caprice led the way up winding paths and past many restaurants, “These smells bring back memories” she sighed. 

“it’s good to see you smile, love” Lathuza chuckled. 

She giggled then stopped in her tracks when she saw where her family home was. 

“Caprice I am so sorry” he gasped. 

The family home was gone, all that remained was broken walls and an old welcome sign. Caprice ran inside followed by Lathuza; he was horrified seeing the remains of this home that his Mate once lived. 

“This would have been the living room; kitchen was here, garage through there, both bedrooms upstairs with the bathroom and a view of the ocean. It’s all gone” she cried, Lathuza ran to her holding her close letting her cry.

“Hey you aren’t supposed to be in there this building is condemned!” a police officer called out.

“Our, apologise. My Mate needed closure. Her parents were killed here” Lathuza explained.

Caprice dried her eyes then turned to the police officer, his eyes widened lifting the tape for them to exit.

“By chance is your name Caprice Mejia?” he asked.

“Yes it is, how do you know my name?” Caprice asked.

“My name is Henri Glenshaw, I was a friend of your parents. They loved you very much” he introduced.

“Nice to meet you, do you have any idea what happened that night?” Caprice asked.

“Yes please follow me, my house is close by we can talk more there” he smiled.

They followed him to a nearby town house, when they went inside it was warm and welcoming. Caprice couldn’t help but chuckle, it looked almost identical to her home

“What is it?” Lathuza asked.

“It is almost identical to my home, apart from the décor” she smiled.

“Would you like tea or coffee?” Henri asked.

“Tea please” Lathuza answered.

After he made a herbal brew her sat down gesturing them to join him, when everyone was sat down he began to tell them what happened.

“First of all I assume you know about your eyes and what some demons do to those who are similar to you” he asked. Caprice nodded.

“Well what you didn’t know is your parents, myself and a few others are part of a police task force to take them down. The night your parents died a demon caught wind of this, he and a few others including humans came to kill your parents and abduct you. We were able to get all our notes out thanks to your parents but, before we could get your family out they attacked. We managed to fight them off and put out the fires, but it was too late for your parents. You were the only survivor, they had moved you under the fireplace after you were knocked out. I am sorry” he explained.

Caprice began to cry, knowing what happened was a mix of emotions. Happy that her parents saved her; sad that they were gone; confused about them being apart of a police task force. Lathuza wrapped his arms around her rubbing circles into her back cooing into her ear.

“Your parents also wrote this letter for you in case anything happened” Henri said handing her a note.

She took the letter and began to tremble, Lathuza held her loosely giving her a reassuring squeeze. After a few minutes she opened it, in the envelope were 2 small keys, her mother’s locket and a letter. Unfolding the letter she began to read it…

“Our Treasure,  
By now one of our trusted friends has informed you about our deaths, and likely told you about our task force. Well there is a lot more to it than that, when you were born there was a demon nurse who told us about the kidnappings of humans with Heterochromia. 

Fearful of losing you we made you wear a blindfold since you were young apart from in your own home. It was to protect you, we never intended to hurt you in any way. We are so sorry we did and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us.

We joined the task force when you were seven months old when someone tried to kidnap you from childcare. Henri was able to save you that day, he informed us of the group he was with and we joined him, his cousins baby sat you when we were busy. You can trust him.

The two keys are for two trunks we have kept secret of all of our notes on the ring leader, we are not telling you to continue our work. Also in the trunk are our family albums and many personal items we were able to save.  
You are the light of our lives. We are so sorry we won’t be with you, be with you when you meet someone. Get married or have children, we love you very much Treasure.

We Love You Caprice.

Love Mama and Papa xx”

Caprice smiled sadly holding the letter and locket close.  
“Are you alright?” Lathuza asked.

“Yes just… a lot to take in. Thank you, Henri” Caprice replied.

He bowed his head smiling softly. They sat and had a light conversation as they had a cup of tea, speaking with Henri was like talking with an old friend. Lathuza seemed comfortable around him which was a comfort, if he trusted him then he was a good man. After a few hours they decided to call it a night.

“Caprice do you want to trunks now, or shall I have them delivered?” Henri asked.

Caprice frowned not knowing what to say, Lathuza told him he would take them now so they knew no one would tamper with them. The trunks were huge 8ft each, Lathuza called for a coach. It took a few minutes for the coach to arrive, he and Henri loaded the trunks into the back of the carriage then bid each other farewell.

“Caprice, take my card. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call” Henri smiled.

Thanking him they left for home. It was a quiet ride but Lathuza knew she would need time.

“Lathuza, thank you for being with me. I couldn’t have done any of this without you” she said kissing his cheek.

“I will always be here for you. No matter what, if I have to crawl from the demon realm to get to you I will. You are my world Caprice” he said kissing her forehead.  
When they arrived home Kane and Lathuza put the trunks into an unused room, Poppy paid the coach and headed inside finding Caprice staring at her locket in the hallway.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yes thank you Poppy, just a lot happened today” Caprice smiled.

The rest of the night was uneventful; they had a meal mainly in silence then went to their bed. Caprice’s mind was filled with many questions making it hard for her to sleep.

“Caprice are you alright?” Lathuza asked turning to face her.

“Not really, my mind won’t turn off. Too many questions about everything, what does it all mean?” she asked looking at him.

“We will try and find answers tomorrow, we can open the trunks and read through them. As for right now, you need to relax and know your parents love you” he smiled holding her close.  
Hearing his heartbeat calmed her enough to fall into a restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there  
thanks for reading i have had this for a while it has helped me unblock my writer's block.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story  
Thanks for reading


End file.
